


RPG: Bedrooms

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Series: The Scorching One [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here," he says, reaching for Remus' hand. "Get your wand out."</p><p>"First sensible thing you've said all -"</p><p>"Stop being lascivious," he says, as Remus draws his wand and rubs the length suggestively against Sirius'. "<em>What</em> are you doing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	RPG: Bedrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an RPG in which I played Sirius Black, and originally posted [**here**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bearandbarnacle/2691.html).

"Look, it's not as though we've finished unpacking. Nearly everything's still in boxes. We could always just move. Again."

He tries to ignore Remus so that he can concentrate on the spell. They've been working on this all morning, and aren't much further along than they were when they began.

"Or," Remus continues, oblivious, "we could knock down the wall between our bedrooms."

Sirius' bedroom is so small -- it may actually be smaller than the prefect's study in Gryffindor Tower -- and so cluttered with boxes that he's practically standing on top of Remus who is sitting cross legged on the floor.

"This is going to work," he says testily. "Besides, making our two rooms into one doesn't really give us much more space."

They'd spent weeks looking for somewhere to live after Hogwarts. And as painful as that was, Alphard's solicitor had told him that they were actually fortunate to find something so "quickly" -- it took most people several months.

As tiny and horrible and cramped as apartment is, it's _theirs_. Half of it paid for with Sirius' inheritance from Alphard, and the other half of it paid for with the money Remus got from selling his father's manuscripts (to Sirius -- but it it still counted as Remus' money).

They'd looked at a lot of other tiny and horrible and cramped apartments that were in a similar price range in Wizarding London. The one saving grace of _this_ apartment, in _this_ locale, is that it's within a stone's throw of the Wenlock Museum for Artihmancy.

Which means that the building code, and its associated Licence for Magic, falls under the same archaic regulations that apply to the Museum.

Which means that while their apartment may be tiny and horrible and cramped for now, an informed and thorough application of Arithmancy will ensure that it's only tiny and horrible and cramped _on the outside_, while on the inside... The inside is only limited by their imaginations and magical apptitude.

Which in turn means that even though N.E.W.T.s are well behind them, they've spent the last three nights reading up on spatial applications of Arithmancy, numerology, and -- the shame of it -- basic household charms.

"There's also the study," Remus says, winding an arm around Sirius' leg and resting his head against Sirius' thigh.

"Yes, so we combine your room and my room _and_ the spare room into one."

"That wouldn't look strange at all," Remus deadpans. "And it's not the spare room, it's the _study_, I keep _telling_ you."

"I was thinking more of where your mother would sleep when she stays with us."

"See, but if we only had one bedroom, she wouldn't be able to stay overnight."

That startles a laugh out of him, and when he looks at Remus, he can see that Remus is grinning up at him.

"She would, you know. She'd kick both of us onto the sofa and take our room for herself," he adds.

"That's not the real reason, is it?"

He doesn't reply to that. There's no need. The real reason they're going to all of this effort is because they haven't told anybody about the two of them. With the exception of Remus' mother, and Alphard's solicitor, everybody else will simply see that there's one room for Remus, one room for Sirius, and a spare room.

_A study,_ he thinks with a smile, pointing his wand at the wall between their rooms and drilling a hole through it. Picking up the copper guiding wire, he threads one of the ends through the hole and into Remus' room.

"Have you got everything you need?" Remus asks, climbing up off the floor, and dusting off his clothes.

"I haven't forgotten anything. Besides. I got an O for my Arithmancy N.E.W.T. And for my Charms N.E.W.T. I know what I'm doing."

"I see," Remus says calmly. "And did you also know what you were doing the first and the second time we tried this, when nothing happened?"

"I don't need any comments from you."

"Padfoot -- "

"Besides which, you've done nothing to help the entire time."

"That's not true. I've looked up spells for you. _And_ I've provided moral support."

"What, by suggesting that we move?"

"I was _joking_. You were supposed to play along. Not get all wound up and sulk, like a -- Ow!" Remus yelps, when Sirius elbows him sharply.

"You're not funny. Go to your room and make yourself useful," he adds.

"Oh, I see. By staying out of your way?"

"No, by securing the guiding wire on your end," he says, handing Remus one of the enchanted copper rods.

"Like this?" Remus asks, wrapping the end of the guiding wire around the rod and knotting it tight.

"Yes, but on your side, stupid."

"But I like it on this side," Remus murmurs, somehow managing to move even closer to him, and pressing him up against the wall. "This side has you."

"See, now this is exactly why it didn't work the first two times. You keep distracting me."

"You love it."

"The sooner we finish making the third bedroom, the sooner we can break it in," he points out, trying not to squirm as Remus' hands wander over his body.

"But we haven't broken this one in yet."

"_Mooooooooooooooooony..._ Not _now_."

"This side's secure, isn't it?"

"Yes, so - " he cuts off as Remus yanks him off his feet.

"So come with me. We'll do my side together," Remus says, pulling him into the next room.

"If it doesn't work, I'm blaming you."

"It'll work. You know, Muggles say that the third time's the charm."

"I'd feel better about that if I thought that Muggles actually knew anything about magic that was worth knowing," he says, watching intently as Remus secures the guiding wire.

"For God's sake, Padfoot, you know you're not supposed to say things like that."

"Why not?"

"It's discriminatory."

"How the fuck can it be discriminatory? Not knowing anything about magic is what _makes_ them Muggles."

"You sound more and more like your mother everyday, did you know - _Ow!_ Fuck, why does it have to be in the same spot every time?"

"Shut up for a minute, I'm trying to concentrate."

He activates the guiding wire, setting off the chain reaction of spells that will create a magical rift in the wall between their rooms and give them enough space to put in a third bedroom.

"Is it working?"

"Pull the wire through."

"There's miles of the stuff!" Remus says, as he pulls a good metre of the wire through the wall and into his room.

"There's five metres of the stuff. When the space is fully expanded, the ends will pull tight. See?" he says, watching the wire retract, as though someone is pulling it back from his room.

"Are you sure you're not just pushing the rooms apart? Upstairs will complain if the wall goes missing."

"Nothing's going missing, the wall's still there, it's just - Hey! Don't you believe me?" he asks, as Remus goes to the door.

"Your door looks further away than it was a moment ago."

"No it doesn't!"

"Just a little bit."

"Liar. Neither of the rooms should move - the third room will open up inside the wall without affecting the structure of the apartment in anyway."

"Neither of the rooms _should_ move, Padfoot, I'm not arguing with you there, but - "

"I hate you so much," he says, as Remus walks back into the room. "You know, I don't even care if this does work, you're still spending the rest of the week on the sofa."

"How do we know when it's finished?"

"When all the slack in the wire's gone. It should pull taut inside the space we've created." Remus smiles and kisses him. "What was that for?"

"I love how you say 'we' even though I haven't actually done anything yet."

"You can blast the hole in the wall so that we can start on the doorway," he offers, leaning into Remus as the copper rod pulls flush against the wall with a 'clink'. The same sound on the other side -- and perhaps it's just his imagination, but the other side sounds further away than it was before -- tells him that the expansion's done.

"Me? You're the one that likes to make things explode."

"Then we'll both do it. Here," he says, reaching for Remus' hand. "Get your wand out."

"First sensible thing you've said all -"

"Stop being lascivious," he says, as Remus draws his wand and rubs the length suggestively against Sirius'. "_What_ are you doing?"

"Aligning the tips..."

"_Stop_ that. Look. if this works, you can do whatever you want with me."

"Is that a - "

"_Defodio_, all right? On the count of - "

"_Defodio!_"

"Moony!"

But he's laughing as Remus shoves him through the gap. There's daylight on the other side, where the hole has blasted through to Sirius' room, but in between there's a space inside the wall, five metres wide.

"We'll have to put in windows next," Remus says, looking around the room they've created. "It's awfully dark in here."

"I didn't know you were frightened of the dark."

"I'm not, but _you_ should be," Remus laughs, slipping behind him and drawing down to the floor.

"Moony - "

"Be quiet, Padfoot. You got to have your fun. Now I get to have mine."

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
